


I Can't Stand You!

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Battle Fighting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Love/Hate, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, Teasing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just hate Xigbar. Period. Everything about that veteran annoys you: the way he acts, his attitude, his looks!!! Just ugh!! He’s just annoying. At least that’s what you claim...And there’s a reason why Xigbar loves teasing you so much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stand You!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing of Kingdom Hearts belongs to me!
> 
> Author’s Note: Okay at first, I wasn’t going to return any Kingdom Hearts fanfictions because I didn’t think any of them were good :( and I hadn’t been in touch with that series for so long! But then I had a wonderful time to reminisce and remember how much I actually liked the series. So I found my inner fangirl and reacquainted myself with this fun game as much as possible!
> 
> Now if you remember this one (from all that time ago, haha), it was once a “Kasumi” story, but I changed it now to a “Reader insert” and just expanded scenes, fixed any errors or grammar and such. 
> 
> I love that pirate so much! He’s just my fave! And I can’t be the only fangirl of him, so to all Xigbar lovers, hope you super really like this one and even to my other readers!! Cool beans, so let’s read!

**I Can't Stand You!**

You leaned over the rail, body bent and head resting on your palm, as you watched the sparring match. The sounds of weapons clashing blended with laughter and taunting remarks in the arena of the castle. The Keyblades Chosen and the Flurry of Dancing Flames were wonderfully demonstrating their given powers in the new arena.

“Come on, Roxas!” Axel laughed, “I so had you that time!”

The blonde responded with a chuckle, “Not even! Just admit I'm better then you!”

The two continued and their genuine laughter once again, outlined the room. They were having a lot more fun then they should have been, but of course that was to be expected. You smiled though to their relationship and a “feeling” of joy swept over that empty space of where your heart was said to be. It was nice to see them create such a bond despite lacking the proper ability to apparently do it.

Everybody had gathered for the big event of the training arena being restored. Thanks to two certain Organization members who couldn’t keep their mouths shut, a huge fight broke out between the angry Whirlwind Lancer and the calm Silent Hero, which resulted in a devastating and catastrophic battle, nearly destroying the whole room!

Of course the two culprits involved saw nothing wrong with the situation and mewled over the loser and victor of the bet...

But now the damaged room was fixed and to celebrate, the Superior ordered all members to attend a match to demonstrate its new quality.

_Who_ were those two certain Organization members, you ask? Well one was Demyx, but his taunting wasn’t intentional. He was mindlessly following the lead of the first instigator and that was none other than _Xigbar_ . He just loved stirring up trouble even if that meant his friend challenging the strongest (the title they were fighting over by the way) member and breaking everything and _everybody_ in proximity.

Speaking of that damn pirate...Ugh, you plain just hated Xigbar with every fiber of your being. If it wasn’t with his stupid sarcastic remarks, his nicknames, his invasion of privacy with this ability to hang from ceilings...it was just...ugh!! _Him._ It was just him in general!

That’s all that was going to be said because you didn’t need that man in your thoughts and bringing a rain cloud to your rainbow sunshine.

“ _As if_ ,” the voice slurred, “Kiddo has spirit, he could tire flamesilocks out.” That tone seeped in your ears and you let out an irritated sigh. Just hearing him talk pissed you off to whole new levels; yeah, that’s how serious your hatred was. You rolled your {e/c} eyes which landed on him.

There he was, leaning back against the metal bar, arms crossed, and a big smirk on his face; he was enjoying the little fight before him. His earlier sentence was directed towards Luxord, number X replying with a remark to make his smile bigger and a deep laugh leave his mouth. He turned his head away for a moment to engage further with him.

You couldn’t even begin to describe how much you hated that sound, a silent pray in your mind that hoped he would choke on something.

When he turned his attention back, his eye met yours, and he gave alittle wink with his famous smirk. Your face scrunched with disgust, followed by a glare to his gesture and as a response you did the motion of throwing up because, honestly, that was how you felt.

Xigbar knew all about your so-called sincere loathing for him, but he didn’t mind it one damn bit; it made teasing and taunting you all the more fun. So he simply shook his head with that same smile plastered on his scarred face and continued to watch the exercise.

You scowled and drew your attention away, doing the same.

Roxas attacked Axel once more, the man having to block before being pushed back a few feet. “You’re getting slow,” Roxas yelled with a laugh. The fire wielder wasn’t too pleased with that remark, “Oh yeah? Try and dodge this!”

Despite number VIII using a strong attack to throw his opponent, there was a glimpse of joy on his face and number XIII had a matching one; those boys were still just kidding around. It only made you smile again to see the fun they were having.

“Wow! That’s such an awesome technique! There’s no way Roxas can beat that!” Demyx said with awe, leaning far over the bar then normal.

“Uh Demyx?” you began, concern in your tone, “Maybe you should get back or you’re going to fall.” You showed no attempt however to pull him back. Even if it took Demyx twenty million tries that boy had to learn the hard way.

“Oh, don’t be such a parent, {Name}” Xigbar said, walking over and taking a spot on your opposite side, “Let the boy have his fun.” You glared at the Freeshooter, poison now laced in your tone, “Why do you seem to contradict everything I say?”

Xigbar moved alittle closer, loving how deadly your voice was and responding with a sweet one, “Because if I had your same attitude, I would be just as boring as you.” You tried not to show any emotion to what he said, boiling on the inside yet displaying something different, “And look how that turned out! You lost an eye!” To complete the attitude in your words, you beat your eyes rapidly like a damsel.

Number II stroked the inside of his cheek, taken back by your comment. Out of all the things you could have said to wound his pride…

But before he could respond with a ruthless comment to escalate things, the Superior cleared his throat to shush you both. Respectfully, you obeyed, saying one more thing before completely going silent, “It's Xigbar’s fault.”

The Freeshooter rolled his eye and merely brushed it off because Xemnas wasn't going to do much about it; he, too, knew about the hate relationship you two shared. So he turned back to the fight, purposely throwing an arm around your shoulders to show no hard feelings. You, on the other hand, were repulsed, “Don't touch me.”

“See, you say that, babygirl,” he answered, rubbing your arm now. He whispered his next sentence, “ _but secretly I know you want me.”_

Instantly you blushed. The way his hot breath and words caressed your ear sent a chill down your spine. “N-no, I don't!” You defended loudly, ignoring that tingly sensation in the pit of your stomach.

Xemnas shot you a glare this time, his gaze demanding silence and you did just that, head going down. Xigbar only laughed and returned to his previous spot with Luxord. Once he was insured of no more interruptions, he called for Axel and Roxas, telling them their sparring was over and to come up.

The boys pulled back their weapons and had them disappear, whining alittle. “You got lucky Roxy,” the red-head smiled, clapping his best friend on the back as they walked up the steps. “Are you kidding!? I had you this time and you know it!” Roxas joked back.

As they made it to the top, they joined the crowd surrounding Xemnas and Saix. The second-in-command began to speak, “Now that number VIII and XIII have demonstrated the training ground, the Superior finds it necessary that we each train here periodically to improve our skills.” He looked around to make sure everyone was listening before continuing, “That being said, next we will have…”

“ _What an asshole!”_ you thought, trying your best not glare at you-know-who, “ _How dare_ _he say that! That’s not what I want! I can't even stand being in the same room with him!_ _Ugh, I swear one day....”_

“Number II and Number XIV,” Saix called, “We will decide when it takes place.”

Your thoughts came to an abrupt halt, “WHAT!?” Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Xigbar smirking like a wolf. “Saix, you _cannot_ be serious.”

“That is what the Superior has ordered.” he simply replied, “Is there a problem?”

“Nope, no problem here,” Xigbar said, stepping forward. He exchanged a glance with Xemnas before stepping in your view, his smile bigger, “In fact, I’m looking forward to it. What's the matter {Name}? Afraid you can't beat me?”

You grounded your teeth, irked by his composure and tactic to poke the right buttons to get you mad; that was his specialty. But how dare he question your abilities! “I can beat you anytime, anywhere and anyplace,” you snapped back, inches from his face. He bent down alittle more to your level; man, he really enjoyed that fire you possessed. “As if,” he mocked, “but if you think so, be my guest and try, _sweetheart_.”

_Oooohhh~ that truly did it._ His mockery got under your skin. You spoke your next words of your true feelings, a deadly glare on your face, “I fucking hate you!”  

The Freeshooter stood there with disbelief, an unconvinced expression on his face. Although he did give you mental props for cursing because such words never left that pretty little mouth of yours. Still, you may have said it, but did you really feel that way about him? Xigbar wasn't so sure.

He touched your chin with a smile before walking away, “Yeah, let’s see how long that lasts.”

You let out a growl, but before you got the chance to either snatch him by his hair or cuss at him some more, Saix barked in annoyance, “Stop behaving like a child! Now we will return to the Grey Area and continue our missions, understood?”

Everybody nodded and began to head back in their socialization groups. You joined Marluxia and Larxene because the man happened to be someone you fairly got along with and her because she was always seen with him. It was small chatter before number XII spoke up, a glint of mischievous in her eyes, “You know {Name}, Xigbar is just toying with you. He likes the attention you give him.”

You listened and groaned, rolling your eyes, “He likes anybody's attention.” The pink-haired male joined the conversation now, seeing how such a topic was truly interesting, “If that were true, he’d mess with everybody. It’s just you, {Name}.” A scoff left your mouth, followed by a confused expression on your face, because you needed a moment to think about it. Was it true?

Larxene spoke again giggles heard behind her hand, “He’s right, you know. And you seem to enjoy his attention as well, if you keep messing with him back.” Now you came to a halt, annoyed by their implications, “If you think for one second, I’m attracted to that man...”

The blond cut in, hands on her hips as she leaned into you, “I can see the sparks between you too. I _know_ lightening, I _am_ lightening.” You both stood there for a moment, exchanging glances. She had lost her damn mind. No, there was just no way in hell!

She realized you didn’t have a comeback but also noticed the battle between realization in your eyes. So she turned around to catch up with the Graceful Assassin, “Just keep it in mind.”

Her taunting voice rang in your head as you stood there, more confused than before. You and Xigbar hated each other...right? You both couldn’t stand each other...right? This new feeling caused your thoughts to crash and swirl like an ocean in a storm. There was no way, you could like him...right? He was too...ugh there are no words to describe Xigbar.

With an irritated scowl, you shook your head and walked on; you didn’t want to think about this anymore. You knew how you felt and that wasn’t going to change just because someone may have noticed that your hatred was all show.

Once inside the Grey Area, you took a spot on the couch near Zexion and Lexaeus, putting your hood on to drown out the world which only caused your previous thoughts to come back and torture you further. “ _Xigbar and I!? That’s impossible! I don’t like him, not in the least bit! Not at all! I mean, true, we may argue and that could come off as ‘flirting’, tease and get into each other’s space but I would know if I was attracted to him.”_ Your eyes drifted to the Freeshooter and spotted him with Luxord as usual. There was a sneer on his face as he dealt his cards, probably losing another round. Ugh, would anybody be attracted to that man!?

The day you joined the Organization was the very first day you knew you would hate Xigbar for eternity. He may have been the one to get you all settled in and of course it was fun, but after that, you swore you were going to punch him the face and take out his only eye left. Whenever you walked down the hall, he was always popping down from the ceiling and scaring you shitless; it still works till this very day. He also had a comeback for everything you said! There was one time when you and he, traveled to Hollow Bastion. You made a comment about how much you hated the way the Castle felt and he replied back, “The castle hates you.”

That memory brought a giggle; maybe it was alittle funny. “ _Okay, so he’s not all bad,”_ you thought, “ _After all, he was the first one to take care of me for awhile. Help me get a feel for things around here. He was extremely nice and…”_ You stopped that train of thought and mentally slapped yourself, _“WHAT!! How can I say that!? I hate every damn bone in his body!”_ You felt the heat rush to your cheeks and shook your head from the frustration. You couldn’t like Xigbar...could you?

“Uh {Name},” a sweet voice called, “Can I sit down?” Looking up, you saw Roxas smiling down at you. You answered his question with a simple nod and removed your hood, scouting over for the teen. You combed a hand through your pretty {h/c} hair before asking, “How’d you know it was me?”

“Well, your hair was sticking out,” he replied referring to a piece on your chest. “Anyways I had something to tell you. Saix is going to send us on a mission.” For once you were glad to hear that. Maybe killing heartless would distract you from these bizarre thoughts swimming around in your head. “So it’ll just be the two of us?”

“I think he’s adding someone else, but he doesn’t know who,” he answered. A third party member? The mission must’ve been pretty serious if it required three people since they only ever went in pairs. Well, it didn’t really matter to you who it was, as long as you were able to get away for awhile, “Well thanks for the heads up!”

He nodded but didn’t move. From the look on his face there was something else he wanted to ask but was too nervous to say. It was a cute expression, really. “Is there something else?” you questioned, opening the floor to anything.

Roxas bit his lip and looked down, “Well, I wanted to ask...about you.” He was hoping to not upset or offend you, seeing as how asking something so personal could lead to becoming defensive. But not you though. Depending on the person, you were like an open book. So as a response, you sat up straight and crossed your legs, a smile on your face to show no harm was done, “What about me?”

To hear the lightness in your voice made his head come up, that cute boyish smile back on his plump face, “What’s the story behind you? Can you remember the time you were alive? I was just curious because I can’t. You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want to.”

You thought for a moment, playfully bringing your hand up to sit in a thinker's position, “Hmm...my true name was {Name}. At least that was what Marluxia and Saix told me since they were the ones who brought me to the Organization. I don’t remember too much though. I was in school. I had a family and a dog. I think I worked with children on weekends? And played the piano too. Some of it’s still pretty fuzzy. To be honest to hear that I was a Nobody took me by surprise, but I guess being around y’all has helped me deal with it. I don’t mind you asking, in fact, I think it’s good that I remember all the details, that way I don’t forget the details of my past. How does that sound for an answer?”

Roxas nodded in awe, feeling the same way. He asked another question, “So what does your weapon look like? I’ve never really seen it before.”

You giggled to his excitement, his blue eyes glowing. You held out your hand and instantly your double-katana appeared: the hilts were laced with a deep, rich {favorite color #1} and a pastel {favorite color #2}, the blade clean and shiny. “Its name is…”

“Rampage, The Elegant Beast,” a voice finished for you, even instituting your nickname. You knew exactly whose voice it was and took a deep breath before facing the one-eyed man; he ruined the magic of getting to introduce your weapon.

Xigbar sat on the arm of the opposite chair from the couch, elbows on his legs as he leaned forward, “It’s a sword that has the power over animals. Truly does suit your personality {Name}.”

You rolled your eyes and smacked your lips, “And what makes you say that?“

He smiled to see that was indeed getting on your nerves, “Well if you’re an animal on the battlefield, you must be an animal in the...” “Don’t even finish that sentence,” you stated, already knowing what he was going to say. You cringed, a whole tremor going through your body. Number II laughed while Roxas sat there confused and wondering. He leaned over and whispered to you, “I don’t get it? What does he mean?”

You shook your head, telling him to not worry because really it was nothing important. Xigbar laughed even louder, holding onto his stomach from the ache that formed; the look on both your faces was just priceless.

“Come on, Tiger,” Xigbar said, finally calming down, “Saix wants to see us.” Roxas stood and walked off first, giving you a second to hold down your temper and do the same. The Freeshooter stood as well and swept a hand for you to go, “After you, baby girl.” You faked a smile to his gentlemen gesture, “Oh please, seniors first.” The smile on his face dropped which made one play on your lips; with a chuckle you joined Roxas and Xigbar followed suit.

Number VII quirked an eyebrow to the glare on Xigbar’s face as he looked at you, but really thought nothing of it. “I’m sending you on a mission to the Beast’s Castle. A giant heartless is there and we need number XIII to collect its heart. You two are going for backup. Is that clear?” You wanted to make a comment about Xigbar; you and Roxas were more than capable on handling this, he didn’t need to be there! But alas, you decided to keep quiet. No need to really make a fuss about it.

You all nodded to the injunctions and with little discussion on the plan, a portal was opened to your destination. Roxas walked in first and then you followed, nearly flinching when Xigbar leaned in close to say, “Just stay behind me, sweetheart. I’ll protect you.” You stopped to make a face, the pirate taking your place and walking in next. You gave an aggravated sigh and rolled your eyes for the umpteenth time today, stepping in last.

Either this mission was going to kill you or you were going to kill Xigbar.

**_*Beast’s Castle*_ **

In the dead silence of the night, the portal reopened outside the Castle and all three of you stepped out. This place really was a favorite of yours to visit and maybe if the circumstances were different, you could tour and play around for awhile.

You scanned the area cautiously, trying to sense any activity at all on the bridge before giving the command to move forward, “We're looking for a hidden heartless. So be on your guard.”

It was Xigbar though to ignore the command and waltz right up to the front gate, opening it with ease.

“Didn’t I say be on your guard!?” you whispered in annoyance, trying not to draw attention to the group. “Oh, pipe down sweetheart,” Xigbar called over his shoulder, “The mission says its in the ballroom, shouldn’t we be headed there? No point to waste time out here.”

He did have a point, even if that jackass had to be a smartass about it. You grumbled but nodded, walking behind Roxas, _alittle_ pissed off. Xigbar grinned to your defeat and led the way to the room, entering the beautiful, golden structure with quietness.

The atmosphere that engulfed the entire area was thick and filled with tension; it’s silence brought an uneasy feeling. “Its here,” the pirate whispered, guns already in his hand and fingers on the trigger. The blonde boy did the same, keyblade ready and guard up. Demonstrating little care, however, you did as Xigbar did before and waltzed to the middle, exposing yourself in the wide open space.

“What _the hell_ are you doing?” Xigbar whispered.

You ignored him and continued with your search of the heartless, your swords already in your hands. So maybe being vulnerable wasn’t the smartest, but you were just trying to get back at the Freeshooter for pulling the same stunt earlier. And you weren’t completely stupid, your guard was up the whole time, you just weren’t showing it.

A chill passed through you as you stood in the center, a faint sense that the creature was nearby. You focused and waited patiently, the sensation disappearing and then reappearing in your blind spot. “XIGBAR, ROXAS BEHIND YOU!” you yelled with a gasp.

A burst of wind came flying through the double doors. The pair moved out of the way just in time and landed next to you as the heartless emerged with a roar, its power making the whole room vibrate.

“An orcus?” Roxas questioned, surprised.

“No wonder they sent us with you,” Xigbar stated with a click of his tongue.

“How about less talking...” You said, jumping into the air and charging straight for the monster, “more fighting!” Your katanas clashed with the Orcus’ sword a few times before it sent you flying back with a hard thrust. Flipping backward, you landed with both feet on a pillar. You then looked to your partners, “Can I get some help here?” The boys nodded back instantly and charged in, knowing already what to do. The monster engaged with them next, easily blocking their shots and delivering its own twice as hard.

You and Roxas tried the idea of taking on the Orcus one at a time while Xigbar stood on the sidelines shooting to do effective damage. The Orcus however never seemed to slow down, the battle dragging out.

You lowered Rampage to your sides after another attack, taking a deep breath; this was starting to tire you out. Time to get alittle more serious. With a raise of your sword, you called forth a giant gray shark, water swirling behind the creature in a tornado, “Minos!” You pointed forward and it struck the heartless, teeth sinking into its dark flesh. With it now distracted, a final blow could be delivered.

You exchanged a look with Roxas and on cue you both jumped into the air. You grabbed for his out stretched hand and with a spin, launched him at the Orcus. Once the keyblade connected, it went flying back and slammed onto the floor.

“Good work kids,” Xigbar smiled, walking up closer with a gun over his shoulder.

You landed gracefully on the patterned tile, not acknowledging the teenager when he came over to comment on your amazing teamwork, but at Xigbar who just stood off to the sidelines, “Way to leave all the work to us. The Nobody circled the Orcus and used his foot to move its sword away, “Whelp mission accomplished, shall we head back?”

You crossed your arms and stuck out a hip, bothered by his nonchalant persona, “No thanks to you. I thought you were going to protect me, Xigbar?” Said man grinned, throwing an arm around your shoulder to lead you away, “So you did need my protection. You wanted me to be your knight in shining armor, didn’t you?” You gave a loud scoff and shoved him off, “No, I didn’t!”

The Keyblades Chosen continued to let y’all bicker like an old married couple and turned his attention back to the Orcus, its form limb and lying still. Heartless normally disappeared after a fight, so why was this one still here? He suddenly noticed the hand near you, twitch. Immediately, he ran for you, grabbing your arm and pulling back hard, “Look out!”

“Roxas!? what...” you began to ask, but heard the roar of the Orcus. He miscalculated the attack, however, and instead its hand connected with Xigbar’s back, sending him far across the room. He crashed into a column and fell to the floor, going very still as if dead.

You reached for him and screamed his name, paralyzed with fear that he really was gone. The attack happened so quickly and to see Xigbar flung so suddenly and so motionless triggered a raw emotion of anger. It was a familiar “feeling”; it was the feeling you always got when Xigbar pissed you off.  

Rampage appeared in your hand and your assault on the Orcus began. You were too blinded by fury to see that any of your attacks were actually connecting. You swept a sword in from the side, but the creature easily blocked it with his arm and used its own weapon to fling you back for the fourth time. Landing on a pillar, you used that moment to center yourself, “ _This isn’t working. And Xigbar is still laying there! Oh, please don’t die on me you, jackass, please! Think {Name) think, you need to think of something!”_ Then the idea hit you, “Roxas!!”

“What?” the boy answered back, dodging an attack.

“Did you equipped a healing spell like I told you?” you replied, running to his side. You could see him nod as he launched himself at the Orcus but was repelled back. “Good, then I need you to get close to Xigbar and use it,” you requested, standing in front of him to block the next assault; your katanas clashed with its giant sword.

“But I haven’t used...” he began to say.

“Roxas, please!!” you yelled back. The blonde could see the “emotions” of sadness and concern mixed in your eyes. He agreed and dashed towards Xigbar, crouching down beside him. Out of the spells he could use, he never really practiced with this one; and it was the highest healing spell at that, but now wasn’t the time to back down. “Curaga,” he whispered and quickly a virid aura surrounded them both.

To see the light concealing them, gave you some sort of relief; you could now truly focus on the battle at hand. You sent a silent pray and took your stance, “Basilisk.” The sound of hissing was heard and a snake appeared above you with deep aubergine scales; its form was as big as the heartless. “Trap!” you commanded and it obeyed, wrapping its body around the Orcus tautly.

It struggled with the animal and managed to escape an arm, its hand coming towards you and trapping you in its palm. A screamed filled the air as it squeezed roughly, bones and muscles pushed together uncomfortably.

“{Name}!” Roxas screamed, keyblade in hand and ready to help you.

“St...ay...the...re!” you managed to choke out, trying to ignore the pain, “you...ne..ed..to stay...with....Xig...bar!” The blonde was crushed by the demand, but he stayed put, hoping the man would wake up and soon.

You weren’t going down without a fight and squirmed in the Orcus’ hold, trying to loosen its grip. It noticed and squeezed tighter, another scream torn from your lungs and causing one of your katanas to hit the floor. Damn! This was really getting hard. Using whatever strength you could muster, you lifted your other sword and commanded the snake to do the same, the animal constricting tighter as well; sooner or later the Orcus was going to let go. However it copied the action and crushed you further. You choked again as blood dripped down your chin. “ _I can’t...keep this up....”_ you thought as your vision became blurry and life slowly slipped away.

Before you lost consciousness though you heard the sound of a gunshot. The bullet pierced the Orcus dead on and more rounds were fired, the wounds causing it pain and finally dropping you. You landed perfectly in waiting arms, seeing a glimpse of the man you hated so much. Xigbar called your name, shaking your lifeless form to wake up. It didn’t anger him, but it frightened him; you just couldn’t be dead. The Freeshooter unloaded another round before calling forth Roxas, the boy coming from the side. Your snake unwrapped itself just in time before he sliced through the Orcus and watched it turn to smoke, its heart guided to the sky.

Roxas made sure the whole process carried out before running over to his comrade, worry on his face as he looked at you. You laid perfectly still as if asleep. “Is she okay?” Roxas asked as he leaned down. “She’s still breathing,” Xigbar nodded, being gentle.

“ _I hear voices. And one is...Xigbar?”_ You opened your eyes briefly to see him, smiling weakly. Why that made you happy, you really didn’t know, but he was safe and that’s all that mattered to you. You reached up slowly to touch his cheek but said nothing as you slipped into unconsciousness, exhausted. He caught your hand and only smiled back, taking the action as a sign of affection, “Oh {Name}, you have no idea what you just did.” He moved his yellow eye to Roxas then, ”We need to get her back to the Castle.”

Said boy agreed and opened a portal.

**_*The Castle That Never Was*_ **

“ _Xigbar. We were fighting. And he...he was slammed against a wall...never woke up...is he... dead!?”_ You shot up from your bed as the replays of the battle drifted through your head, telling you a story that you hoped wasn’t true.

“Well good morning, babygirl,” a husky voice said. You looked up to see number II, sitting on your bed, putting away some bandages. Part of you was happy to see him alive, but the other part was stunned, “What are you doing here? What happened?” You tried to move, a slight ache spiking in your side; automatically your hand came up and cupped it.

The pirate noticed as well and said something really out of character, “Try and take it easy, okay?” Now you were really shocked to see him. He couldn’t help but chuckle to the uncertainty and continued, “Long story short, you got hurt so we brought you back. You’ve been asleep for nearly a day.” He held up the first-aid kit for a moment, “We’ve been healing you in that time, by now you should be good to go.”

You thought it over for a moment before nodding, finding the information helpful; it helped put the pieces together and you were able to remember what previously transpired.

Xigbar stood up, “Great and by the way, Saix wanted to see you as soon as you woke.” He did another out of character action and offered his hand to assist you. You gazed at him, switching from his hand to his face and then back again before cautiously taking it, “Why are you being so nice?”

The man took a moment before responding, it appeared he wanted to say something, but decided to reply with a whole different sentence, “You’re still holding my hand. Guess, you don’t mind me touching you after all. You know what my hands can do to you, right?” His last words sent a dangerous chill down your spine, but you instantly ignored it, releasing his grip and pointing to the door, “Get out!” He only laughed and did as asked.

You stood there motionless, the warmth of his hand lingering; goosebumps appeared on your body and a slight flush of color swept your cheeks. What _the hell_ was wrong with him? Since when did he care? And since when did you _like_ the fact that he cared!?

Could it be? Could there be…”feelings” between you two? You cringed to the thought and it pushed far to the back of your mind; you didn’t want to acknowledge this now.

You stretched a little, making sure all the muscles and bones woke from their slumber and headed out the door. You walked down the hall into the Grey Area and saw everybody, smiling when the nicer members crowded to ask if you were alright.

“I see you are on your feet. I assume that means you are well?” Saix asked, “If that is the case, {Name}, your match with Xigbar will begin shortly.”

“Wait, what!?” you questioned, standing before him. Wasn’t this too soon? You just recovered for goodness sake’s! “Saix…”

“The superior commanded to start your match as soon as you woke,” the blue-haired man replied while turning his back to you, “Let's go.” The others followed without any question as you remained there dumbfounded. Your opponent walked past with Xaldin by his side, taking a moment to say, “Can’t ignore the boss’ orders. Are you gonna need a handicap?”

His words heated your animosity, a scowl on your face as you turned to face his back, positive that bastard had a smirk plastered on his face. Forget what you said earlier. The only “feeling” between you two was hate and nothing more. _Oh~ you were going to enjoy kicking his ass._

Soon you and Xigbar stood face-to-face in the training space while the others stood on the balcony, watching from above. It was probably a good idea they were far; you couldn’t promise you were going to hold back or not hurt anyone else in the process who got caught in the crossfire. This fight was about to get _very_ ugly...

“The Rules are simple,” Saix announced, his voice booming, “Defeat your opponent.” You and the other Nobody nodded, both your weapons appearing. “Sure about that handicap? I am a nice guy after all,” Xigbar smiled. You held up your katanas, “You might need them. I won’t need any help beating you!”

Number II whistled to show how impressed he was, “Pretty tough talk for someone who just recovered.” Tired of his mouth running, you thrusted for him, swinging Rampage and forcing him to block and move back. Xigbar met your attacks head on and took any opening he could to shoot.

Everybody watched as you battled, weapons clashing constantly and remarks thrown back and forth. Demyx stood over the rail again in awe, totally engaged in the battle. He let out a shriek when a fireball was hurled in his direction (accidentally). He ducked and turned towards the Superior, “Uh, I don’t wanna be a downer, but shouldn’t we stop them? I almost lost my head!”

Xemnas waved off his comment, not taking his eyes away, “Wait and watch.” He was well aware what Xigbar was upto, he was just waiting to see when the man would do it.

You growled to see that he dodged your magic, releasing more fireballs at him. He avoided each and every one, maneuvering around them with ease. He disappeared from your site for an instance but you re-felt his presence and moved from his line of fire, using Rampage to block his bullets. Xigbar landed on his feet perfectly, “Not bad for an amueter. Guess you can take me on.”

His compliment was insulting. “Why do you take joy in pissing me off? Does it get _you off_ or something?” you asked, charging at him. The veteran countered with a dodge, locking with your weapon, “You’re hot-tempered. It’s really cute.” You narrowed your eyes and gave a strong push, “And you piss me off when you say such things!”

Xigbar laughed with a casual shrug of his shoulders and engaged you further, using his best techniques to force you to use your skills and counter attack him. At one point, you spat how much you hated him and the one-eyed pirate asked if you knew why he hated you. At first the question stopped you. You never really thought about it before, probably because you didn’t care, but now it made you think. Did he really have a valid reason? So you decided to humor him, putting your katanas down for a moment, “Okay then, Xigbar, tell me why you hate me so much.”

A smile dawned his lips and surprisingly, he let his weapons disappear, slowly approaching you. You inched away, but it was too late and already he was in front of you, an arm wrapping around your waist and his face lowering down, “Now when did I say that? Oh no, sweetheart, infact _I’m crazy_ about you.” His words left you confused and instantly you pushed away, “What!?”

In one swift move, however, Xigbar kicked you square in the stomach sending you back into a portal you had no idea was even there. He watched you vanish and turned his gaze towards Xemnas, his expression stating how grateful he was. The Superior only nodded and watched him disappear as well, calling the attention of others and telling them to return to the main room. It seemed everyone else was also aware of what was about to occur.

“Wait, what happened?” Roxas asked, perplexed, “Is the fight over? Who won? Xigbar or {Name}?” It was Axel who replied with an answer that wasn’t quite ready to explain to the younger male the situation, “Hmm, I’d say Xigbar won this round.”

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

You sat on a bed in what appeared to be Xigbar’s room now, the portal still materialized. You were still unsure to what even really happened, but the moment that bastard stepped through, he was going to get a beating of a lifetime. Of course, after he explained what the hell was going on. His last words flashed through your mind and you paused. Did he just confess to you?

Said man finally appeared, the purple and black transport dissolving and leaving you two alone. Before you could yell and shout, he was on the bed instantly, lips locked with yours. _“Is he...”_ you thought, _“kissing me!?”_ What freaked you out more though was that you were kissing him back!? Over and over again, his lips molded over yours, his hand on the wall behind your head to lean on. He kissed softly, mouth massaging and nibbling. You simply returned it, hands struggling to find placement because your mind was in utter chaos.

When he pulled away, he looked down at you with a smirk. Your eyes fluttered up in a daze, a blush painted across your nose, “What? How? But I thought…? And I don’t…Huh?”

Number II chuckled to your confusion, “Let’s not argue about this. It’s about time we settled this little ‘hatred’ between us.” Your face turned redder than before, “ _What are you talking about!?_ I don’t like you!” Xigbar clicked his tongue, “It’s cute that you try to deny those feelings for me. If you don’t then why did you kiss me back?”

His question left you stumped and you were left speechless. Was this a trick question? You were just caught off guard, that’s all. But it was nice; he had soft lips. And you could feel the muscles in his arm when he held you, which sent a heat spiraling through you like a tornado; his touch was secure and comforting…

You blinked to the sudden realization that you were totally attracted to him! This sent your mind into turmoil even more! Maybe there was some truth to what he said. Maybe your hatred was confused with “love” and you were just in denial this whole time, but were you willing to admit that? Ugh! This was just too much to think about!

“I hate you,” you finally answered, but couldn’t meet his eye. Xigbar took your response as a confession, “I love you too, babygirl.” He lowered his head again and it was you to reach up and catch his lips, not even wavering for a moment. A hand wrapped around his neck to pull him closer, the other stretched back to lean on. He simply smiled, obliging in this kiss more and more. When the need for air came, you pulled apart, the Nobody licking his lips before standing on his knees. His hands went for his coat.

“So, we’re really doing this?” you had to ask, watching tentatively. The material slipped off to reveal his tanned, scarred, and very well-built body underneath. Your {e/c} eyes scanned every inch of his skin, drinking in the site of his abs and sturdy chest; _hot damn_ was all you could think. “You know, you look old, but from the neck down, _wow~._ ”

Xigbar smiled and teased a bit, “Like what you see, babygirl? Didn’t think I looked like this, did ya?” He bent down for another kiss, pushing you down further so you laid on your back. “And yes, we are,” he answered, his lips going to your neck. His wet appendage danced over your sweet skin, nibbling and sucking along the way. Your lips parted slightly, a moan escaping your pretty lips. Xigbar heard it and smirked, biting down to see your body arch and a louder noise leave your mouth.

He kissed to the dip in your coat, pulling down the zipper slowly to savor the moment because this was something he dreamed of for the longest time. But he didn’t stop there. He wanted to see _all of you_. Next, were the matching jeans, sliding each leg out slowly.

You didn’t protest, simply watching the fabric disappear off the bed. Butterflies bubbled in the bit of your core, blushing brightly to his lustful gaze. “Beautiful,” he breathed out, fingertips ghosting over your now exposed breasts and tracing over the skin on your stomach softly till it reached your mauve lace underwear, “ _So damn beautiful_.”

Xigbar continued his mission to spoil you, mouth returning to your chest to place down kiss after kiss, making his way to your breasts. Your teeth sank into your lower lip as he touched along one, tongue poking out to circle the colored pad before engulfing the nub. The sensation hit you instantly, the action increasing with force as he noticed the light whimpers leaving your lips. His other hand kneaded and squeezed the other mound in time with his strokes, the pleasure spiking. You arched, his name heard and only causing him to tease further. He abused the nub until it was hard, moving his mouth to the plumpness and creating a dark love bite there.

“Is that necessary?” you asked, expression a bit bothered.

“Just one of many,” he chuckled, kissing the mark, “Everybody already knows you're mine, but I want to make it official.” His smartass grin was smeared on his face and even though that was the smile you claim to have hated, it turned you on quicker than a light switch. And normally, this was the part where you had a snappy comeback, but honestly you had nothing this time. You just simply blushed.

His grin grew wider because he knew you knew it was true. _You were his._

Xigbar quirked an eyebrow, his expression asking if he could continue. You looked down at him, nodding quickly, and then averting your eyes once more. The Freeshooter chuckled and proceeded, lips on your stomach and caressing in a random pattern. He made more bites, created more dark spots to decorate and state a claim. You squirmed underneath him, whimpering to each once because it was ticklish and sensual, the feeling swirling in your core.

His teeth nipped at your lacy bottoms, fingers hooking the fabric and pulling them off, discarding them with the other clothes. Heat flared around you, body flushing a deep crimson; this was just overwhelming. You never thought that you would be with him, especially like this. And now you were exposed for all of him to see.

Instinctively, your legs shut but Xigbar pushed them back open, settling himself between, hands on your thighs. “Don’t get shy on me now {Name}. I’ve bet you’ve pictured this before.”

You shot him a glare; that was your business, he didn’t need to know that, “Of course, I haven’t!” “As if,” he mocked. The talking was silenced when he pressed his lips to your inner thigh. Your womanhood throbbed from the feeling, breath a little shaky, “Stop teasing.”

He hummed in response, “And I’d pictured you’d say that.” He granted your request and swept your entrance with a delicate lick. The sensation vibrated through your whole frame, a low moan coming from the back of your throat. Xigbar wanted to hear more and was encouraged to keep torturing you, his motions slow and long. You moaned freely, hands clutching on his bedsheets to center yourself. The feelings hit your hard, pressure building, and causing your hips to fidget. He licked a couple more times, then finally darted his tongue inside, pushing as deep as he could go. Your back arched off the mattress, voice reaching the ceiling, “Xigbar!” The call of his name was so lusty and hot, it shot straight to his straining length. He was only motivated further. His hold became tighter, arms constricting around your thighs so you couldn’t escape. You squirmed to be released, it was just to much! “I can’t! You’re gonna~make me~cum~.”

Without warning, he completely pulled away. The pleasure ghosting all around your frame was still heavy, reaching dangerous levels of ecstasy. You felt so close to the edge and then it was suddenly gone. “Xigbar,” you groaned, looking down at him with clouded {e/c} eyes. Said main licked his lips, meeting that stare, “we don’t want things ending so soon, do we?”

You rested your head back down and breathed. He was just teasing you because nothing pleased him more than seeing you all riled up. Well, two can play that game. “Fine,” you huffed, propping yourself on elbows and sitting up, “now, it’s my turn.” His face lite up to the offer and he accepted, trading positions with you. The male sat against the headboard with spread legs, practically proffering himself with a shit eating grin and open arms. You rolled your eyes to his enthusiasm but couldn’t deny how attractive he looked.

Without wasting time, you undid the button to his pants and pulled down the zipper. “ _Don’t let his dick be as big as his attitude,”_ you thought. His shaft sprang up the moment it was freed, hard and curved. You couldn’t help but take a moment to stare. He was so hard, veins visible and the tip slightly white. “That’s what you do to me,” he commented, hand reaching down to wrap around the base and stroke up. He gave a few more pumps before pointing it in your direction, “so you plan on giving me a show?”

To answer him, you replaced his hand with yours, mouth lightly sucking on the tip. The pirate groaned deeply, head falling back; it was such a relief to get this attention after waiting so long. You pleasured him further, hand sluggishly moving up and down while your tongue poked out and traced along the underside. You licked to the tip numerously before swallowing the head, sucking on the sensitive flesh. Xigbar continued to mewl, light moans coming from part lips. This was _much_ better than any dream he had.

Confident you could take him more, your mouth slide down further, reaching its limit before pulling back up. You found a rhythm that matched your hand, bobbing your head and hallowing your cheeks. His girth was impressive, but you could handle him, each push down taking him in more. Your wet appendage stroked in time with your pumps, circling around the head whenever you came up, sensual spikes of electricity running through him. His tip was soon touching the back of your throat, but with skill, the intrusion wasn’t bad. You spoiled him more with your technique to deep throat.  

“You’re good at this,” he breathed, moans deep and muffled behind sealed lips. Xigbar swept your hair to the side, “Maybe in your past life, you were a…”

“Don’t say it,” you responded, popping your mouth off to glare at him. He looked away and chuckled, “Okay.” He then leaned forward, voice low, “ _I’d pay to spend a night with you_.” You stopped, mentally shaking your head, more at yourself though because you wanted to laugh to his stupid joke. Even during a time like this he was still Xigbar.

Just as you were about to lower your head again, he stopped you, drawing your attention by grabbing your chin, “We can’t stop before the main event, can we?” He took charge then, assisting and putting you into the position he wanted: straddling his lap with your hands gripping the headboard for guidance and support. His hands shaped your waist then placed your wet entrance above his cock. He smiled up at you, “Now babygirl, ride me like you’ve always dreamed about.”

A comeback surfaced, but instead you pushed it away; there was no point to deny it any longer, no point to fight him on it either. So you showed your own sweet smile, “If thats the case…” You reached for his hair tie, releasing his bicolored hair and tangling a hand into the locks, “This is how I dreamed it would be.”

“Did you just admit it? I thought you hated me?” he chuckled. You couldn’t help your own laugh and tightened your hold, pressing your bare skin to his more, “No Xigbar. _Actually, I’m crazy about you_.”

Xigbar bit his lip and smiled like the happiest man on earth, stretching up to kiss you passionately, “That's what I want to hear.” You returned his caress, sliding your frame along his perfectly chiseled one for a heated moment of friction before your hips lowered and slowly took him inch by inch. A deep moan escaped you, forcing your mouth away to make the sounds by his ear. He groaned to the feeling of his cock being engulfed by such warmth, “I can’t wait to hear you scream my name, babygirl.”

“Your name will never escape these lips,” you replied slyly.

Again he chuckled, “I always hated how stubborn you were, but sometimes ***whispers*** that just really _turned me on._ ”

In a matter of seconds you were being lifted and pushed back down, this round of sex starting off at a slow pace. His lips connected back with yours, your whole frame rocking upwards against his with every motion. Your hips pressed down on his, taking his entire length in a hot grip that had the Nobody moan freely into your mouth. Xigbar thrusted up to best of his ability, speeding up the pace. Pure ecstasy flared and drowned your senses, head falling back when he finally let go.  

“You’re so tight and hot,” Xigbar said through his moans, “I love it.” You moaned back in response, focusing on your own movements to follow his pace and meet his thrusts with the same force. The sound of skin smacking skin outlined the room, the bed beginning to creak and shake from your sex. When your hips meet his once more, you grounded and rubbed down, pushing him further till his tip poked that bundle of special nerves.

“Oh god~ah~right there, Xig~ah~” His name almost broke through your lips, but you were glad a moan covered it up. “So close,” Xigbar taunted, forehead pressed to your chest. Your warmth was inviting and great, stroking him, and hugging him that created a pleasure words couldn’t describe. He circled his pelvis and his tip nudged it again, your back arching and pressing into him deliciously; your moans mixed with his.

Regripping the headboard, you snuggled your pelvic down before bouncing back up, his cock head hitting dead center into your core. The sensation hit both of your frames like a rock, cracks of pleasure swamping both your senses. Xigbar relished in the feeling of his tip squeezed tighter, groaning again deeply. He brought his head up and attached his mouth to your left breast, sucking roughly. His hands merely sat on your waist, kneading the skin for enjoyment.

Now this was too much: the pounding of his cock, the friction created from each slide and rub. The pleasure intensified and clouded your mind, hitting every inch of your body so much it shook from it; you were sure your moans were loud enough that they echoed through the halls for the others to hear.

Your release hit you like a wave crashing onto the beach, shattering your reality and shaking with a velocity similar to glass breaking, “Xigbar!” The sensation was overwhelming, vibrating through him and triggering his own. He came with a grunt, releasing his essence inside and creating a warmth that made you whimper.

Minutes passed as you both breathed to recover, your body slumped onto his with your head resting on his shoulder. Xigbar’s hold never faltered, his head to the ceiling to take deep breaths. The thought finally processed that you _just had sex_ with your mortal enemy. But it wasn’t bad, in fact it was the opposite of bad, it felt incredible.

Your low laughter caused Xigbar to question, raising your head as your hands laced behind his neck to meet his eye, “It’s nothing, it just finally hit me, that’s all. All the teasing and taunting, all the exchanged insults and words of ‘I hate you’ were just signs of complete attraction to each other.”

“I never said I hated you,” he countered, “That was one sided.” You rolled your eyes because _maybe_ there was some truth to that, “So, what now? Have our fights ended? Does this mean we’re a couple now?”

The Freeshooter shook his head, his usual grin spread across his face, “I’m not a man to be tied down.” Again, you did the previous action, “I can’t stand you.” Xigbar laughed full heartedly, rubbing his hands down to your hips to stroke the skin tenderly, “If that’s the case, you wouldn’t be in this position, now would you? Officially, you’re now mine. Any complaints?”

You opened your mouth to retort, but huffed in response, a smile curving your lips up, “None at the moment.”

“Good,” he replied, “Round two, then?”


End file.
